


The Second Fundamental Law of Magic

by jenaimepastoi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU for the last two chapter of Hallows, Gen, Rules of Magic, Sad, people die, slight Harry/Ron/Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenaimepastoi/pseuds/jenaimepastoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Fundamental Law of Magic states that no magic can return the dead to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Fundamental Law of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Tamper with the deepest mysteries — the source of life, the essence of self — only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind.
> 
> \- The first law

Harry collapsed against the wall just outside the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him.

They deserved to know the truth. Painstakingly he recounted what he had seen in the Pensieve and what had happened in the forest, and they had not even begun to express all their shock and amazement when Harry interrupted them.

"I haven't got much time," he said, and their expressions changed from startled happiness to fear, "but I want you two to know that I am so, so grateful to you."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, what-"

Harry spoke over her, gasping a little with the newest wash of cold. "You were the first people to give a damn about me, my first friends and the only family I've ever known. I would have given up years ago if you hadn't given me something to fight for." He wrapped his arms around his middle to control the shaking. They huddled closer, Hermione's hand searching for his pulse and finding nothing.

Ron took his hands. "Mate," he exclaimed, "you're cold as ice!" He started rubbing at Harry's arms, trying to warm him. Harry let him.

"What's the Second Fundamental Law of Magic, Hermione?" Harry murmured.

She began to cry, wiping her tears with the back of one hand as the other still futilely tried to find Harry's pulse. "Magic cannot bring people back from the dead..."

Harry smiled at them both. "I died in the forest." 

"But Harry, you were fine just a moment ago- you have no pulse-" Hermione gasped.

"I held on long enough to finish my job," he said, "but I don't have long now. I'm so cold," he added quietly.

Ron pulled Harry into his lap, starting to cry himself. Harry couldn't keep his head up; Ron supported him with an arm. Always helping people stay steady, his Ron. "We'll keep you warm, mate, we've got you." Hermione took his hands. Harry looked at his friends, the two people he loved most, and wished that he could stay. There was one more thing he could do for them.

"I didn't know how to write a will, and I didn't have time anyway. But I want my Gringotts vault to go to the Weasleys," Ron started to protest before subsiding with a look like he has been punched in the gut. "And Grimmauld Place goes to you, Hermione. Give Draco's wand back to him- and, and bury the Elder Wand with Dumbledore, it's magic will be broken once I'm gone."

He was so cold. He could barely breathe. Ron and Hermione had to lean forward to hear his last words. "Take care of each other, alright?" 

"We will Harry, we promise," said Ron, clutching him closer.

"And I- I always loved you both. Never forget that." Harry squeezed Hermione's hands, and let go.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not clear, Harry was dead (really) during the entire last skirmish and the celebration. He held it together long enough to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione privately. He gets to say some things that I think are very true, and true to character. There may be some discrepancies between this and the books- I didn't have access to them to write this.


End file.
